


Sunkissed

by ChiaWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a lot of love, honestly im embarrassed about how soft this is, soft domestic gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: Maggie loves summer. Alex gives her a reason to love it even more.Or the one where Maggie can’t stop staring at Alex’s freckles.





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea this a while back and ive had to keeping editing it cos of all the new info with the new episodes so im posting it now before whatever craziness happens in the finale. canon up until 2x19. im not even sure yet whether i headcanon that maggie loves summer but for the purpose of this fic i just went with it:) hope you enjoy it:)

 

Growing up in Blue Springs, Nebraska, Maggie had a special appreciation for the summer months.

She had savoured the hot days and crisp nights in her home town when she was little, a heavenly break from the mild and rainy days of the rest of the year.

She didn’t mind the colder weather but there was something about summer that just filled her with joy. The longer days, late evening walks, the clear skies and beautiful sunsets- just the general vibrancy of the season- she loved it all.

It had been a particularly hot week in National City in late spring and, one morning, when Alex and Maggie both had a day off work, they decided to go to the beach.

They both packed food and towels and everything they needed, sharing soft smiles as they did so, excited at the prospect of going to the beach together for this first time.

As soon as they arrived Alex insisted on teaching Maggie how to surf. "Come on Maggie, you have to try it," Alex playfully persuaded, pulling her by the hand to the water, "trust me, it's a better thrill than your Triumph."

Maggie scoffed in response, momentarily offended by the comment. Alex chuckled at Maggie's face and Maggie smiled softly too before stopping in her steps and bringing Alex to face her.

"Alex.." she started, suddenly serious. She hadn't mentioned it because Alex had been so happy but she wasn't comfortable with Alex going into the water like this after what had happened to her. She knew it had been weeks since then and Alex had been so strong about it but she didn't want Alex to go submerging herself in the water when she didn't have to.

"What's wrong?" said Alex, worried upon seeing the look on Maggie's face.

Maggie looked at Alex and then to water behind them, trying to come up with the right words to explain herself.

But she didn't need to say anything as Alex knew exactly what she was thinking. Alex stepped closer, taking Maggie's face into her hands. "Hey," she said softly, "this isn't that okay. That asshole is locked up for good and we are safe." Maggie looked up at Alex, nodding at her girlfriend's strong conviction. "And I can totally handle this water," Alex smiled playfully wanting to ease the tension, causing Maggie to chuckle. The sea was open and free and familiar and Alex knew she could navigate the waves without them overcoming her. She turned serious again. "Do you trust me?"

Maggie smiled softly. She did trust Alex, but that didn't stop her worrying. But she knew they were safe. They were at the beach, it was a beautiful day and they were going to enjoy themselves. Maggie relaxed and allowed her smile to come through. "Yes _Aladdin_ ," she joked, trying to dissipate the sudden seriousness.

Alex's eyes brightened, and she faked a gasp, "Maggie Sawyer...did I just hear that right, a disney reference?" Honestly, Alex hadn't even been trying to make a joke but the fact that Maggie referenced the movie -Alex couldn't get over how adorable it was. "And you call me a nerd..."

"Yeah yeah Danvers," Maggie said, dragging Alex to the water, fighting a smile, "just teach me how to surf."

And so Alex tried but, to her amusement, Maggie couldn’t get the hang of it at all.

"I don't know how you think I'm meant to concentrate when you're all pressed up against me like this," Maggie flirted, deflecting from how bad she was at it. But honestly, Maggie was just so distracted by the feeling of Alex's strong body against hers as she tried to show her how to stand on the board that she couldn't think properly. Alex laughed and laughed, overflowing with happiness at the feeling of being in the water and with Maggie in her arms. After a few failed attempts, Maggie reluctantly told Alex she would settle for watching her show off her skills, knowing her girlfriend longed to catch the impressive waves.

Maggie admired her from where she was sitting on the beach, content to just take in the rays while Alex surfed in the water.

In a few short hours, Alex was already sporting a lovely light tan. She came back to where Maggie was sitting, drenched from head to toe and exhilarated from the waves. She looked down at Maggie who was sunbathing, dressed in a black bikini and shorts, and now had her sunglasses and snapback on- Alex’s heart fluttered at the beautiful sight. Considering her girlfriend for a moment -who looked far too relaxed for her liking- Alex let herself fall right on top of a resting warm Maggie.

Maggie gasped, jumping at the wet cold contact.

"What-oh my God Alex… I’m gonna kill you," she screamed at her girlfriend who had already run off down the beach laughing.

She gave chase and it was as if Alex wasn’t even trying because Maggie caught her quite quickly, tackling her to the sandy ground, her cap and glasses falling off in the tumble. Around them a few people were watching their antics but Alex and Maggie were far too wrapped up in their own joy to notice.

Alex turned around underneath her so she was facing her, body still vibrating with laughter at Maggie’s reaction. Maggie held Alex’s hands above her head, bringing her face closer to hers, her hair cascading around them like a curtain.

Just as Maggie was about to give Alex a playful piece of her mind, something stopped her. Looking down at Alex’s face as her laughter died down and features smoothed out- she suddenly noticed the gorgeous tan on her face and the prominence of the scattered freckles across her nose and cheeks, amid the droplets of water still dripping from her hair.

Maggie’s breath caught in her throat. For a moment, she was suddenly taken back to her adolescence and it was as if the imaginary sun-kissed girl she used to daydream about was right in front of her- real.

Alex looked up at Maggie and her eyebrows raised at Maggie’s stupor.

"Maggie," she laughed, bringing her hands up to squeeze her girlfriend’s face. "Maggie!"

That broke Maggie out of her daze. She moved to tickle Alex mercilessly causing her to shriek.

"I can’t believe you did that!" she exclaimed loudly, still trying to control the rapid beating of her heart.

"What… get you all wet...I thought you liked that..." Alex grinned cheekily, loving the surprise on Maggie’s face at her words.

Maggie moved closer, hovering over her, fighting her own smile. "You think you’re so cute."

Alex leaned up quickly placing a kiss on the side of Maggie’s nose, causing her face to scrunch up adorably. " _You_ think I’m cute," Alex smirked. Alex had never once in her life thought of herself as cute but ever since Maggie had come into her life Alex knew she was awful at hiding how giddy Maggie made her feel. She had never allowed her goofy side to show with anyone but Kara, but with Maggie she was able to share all of herself and it made her feel happy in a way she had never felt before. And she knew Maggie felt the same way too.

Maggie just shook her head in mock anger, unable to deny it. "You’re lucky I do Danvers else I would have had to kick your ass."

And Alex laughed and laughed at her adorable girlfriend, bringing her down to kiss softly, not giving a damn about the dozens of people surrounding them, lost in their own moment.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

　

A while later Maggie went to get them ice cream, coming back to find Alex resting on the towel, enjoying the rays.

She went to sit down beside her to hand her the ice cream and Alex sat up to take it. The sun was shining down directly on her face and Maggie noticed them again, pausing in her action. God, Alex looked gorgeous, as if the sun had kissed her right on her nose and little specks had imprinted there.

"Maggie," Alex nudged laughing, eyebrows furrowed, "What’s up with you?"

Maggie shook her head out of her daze again. "What? Nothing."

"You sure? Is there something on my face?" she asked, moving her hand to her face to check for anything.

"No," Maggie laughed at Alex’s action, "babe take the ice-cream before it melts," she joked, deflecting the subject, too embarrassed in that moment to admit to Alex that she was staring at her freckles.

And Alex quickly took the ice-cream with a smile, letting whatever was making Maggie act weird go. Just as Alex had learned when to call her girlfriend out, she had learned to be patient about certain things, knowing that Maggie trusted her now and would tell her if it was important.

She settled for watching Maggie relaxed beside her eating her ice-cream, her lean figure and beautiful brown skin on show and her hair gently swaying with the warm breeze. Maggie’s entire aura was glowing as if some extra happiness had been breathed into her and Alex smiled to herself taking in the sight- Alex loved seeing these new parts of her girlfriend and her heart flipped at the prospect of learning every little thing.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a softly smiling Maggie.

"Babe if you’re gonna stare at me like that you might wanna put your cone down first."

"What?" Alex asked confused. She looked down and sure enough the vanilla ice-cream and strawberry sauce had started melting onto her hands and was dripping on the towel. "Oh crap."

She quickly moved to lick the cone where it was dripping causing Maggie to start laughing even harder, head tilted back.

"This isn't funny!" Alex exclaimed at Maggie's reaction, "Why didn't you tell me before!"

Maggie laughed between explaining. "I was waiting to see when you’d notice."

"You’re such a jerk," said Alex, pushing Maggie’s shoulder so she fell onto her back, still laughing. Even through her annoyance Alex couldn’t help but think that it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Seeing Maggie so at ease and carefree always had that effect on her.

Maggie's laughter died down and she sat back up seeing Alex still trying to clean herself off with a tissue. Alex had abandoned her ice-cream in one of the plastic bags they had brought and Maggie put her almost finished cone in there too.

"Here," she said, grabbing one of their water bottles to help Alex wash her hands with. She scooted a little so that Alex's hands were over the sand instead of the towel and twisted the cap. Alex smiled and held out her hands as Maggie poured the water slowly, allowing Alex to wash off the stickiness. Alex glanced up at Maggie and her insides warmed at the soft concentrated look on Maggie's face. Maggie tilted her head up and smiled upon seeing Alex looking at her so affectionately. She blinked at her cutely.

Alex chuckled and in her giddiness splashed the water right in Magggie's face.

Maggie gasped, sitting up straight, her face scrunched up. Alex was laughing again and Maggie allowed herself to chuckle too. "Babe," she started teasingly as she wiped the water from her eyes, "there are other ways of getting me wet if you want to so bad."

Alex laughed bright at the comment. "Oh yeah...what are those," she flirted back.

Maggie chuckled, "Oh you don't know?..." she teased, leaning closer, "I'll show you if you want."

"Right here?" Alex teased, grinning in challenge.

Maggie nodded, humming against her mouth, placing a soft kiss there.

"Well Detective..." said Alex playfully, biting her lip, seeing how far Maggie would take it, "I wouldn't wanna give everyone a show."

"We don't have to," Maggie whispered low, leaning in to breathe against Alex's ear, "You make me wet without even touching me."

"Maggie," Alex gasped out around a laugh, surprised at Maggie's words. Maggie loved to tease her, but she wasn't usually so forward in public.

Maggie leaned back chuckling, before moving to lay back on the towel. "Come here," she said softly up to Alex, opening her arm out once her laughter had died down.

And Alex shook her head softly, leaning down. She pressed a playful kiss to Maggie’s mouth before snuggling into her side, craving the closeness and warmth radiating off her girlfriend.

　

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

　

The next morning Maggie woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping and the early morning sun streaming through the windows.

She turned around in Alex’s arms to look at her. Alex was on the side of the bed where the light from the window shone directly on her, illuminating her face.

And Maggie’s insides warmed again at the prominent freckles speckled across her face. She didn’t know what it was about them exactly that she found so attractive, she just knew that on Alex they made her look even more beautiful- something Maggie hadn’t thought was possible.

She revelled in the chance to get to look at Alex without Alex asking her why. She had tried to stop herself from staring too obviously at Alex the day before, resorting to keeping her sunglasses on which dimmed the effect of them a little bit. And when they had come back to Alex’s apartment that evening and made love, she had somehow controlled herself too, focusing instead on every other part of her girlfriend’s body.

Maggie leaned her elbow on the bed, her head resting in her hand. Her gaze roamed her girlfriend’s face, counting the tiny specks beautifying her skin. She was even more beautiful than the girl in her daydreams. Even more perfect. And Maggie thanked whatever force in the universe had blessed her with this woman.

Too soon for Maggie, Alex stirred awake, her eyes opening slowly to meet Maggie’s.

Alex hummed and stretched her tired arms out before settling again. "Hey," she rasped out sleepily, surprised to find Maggie awake and gazing at her softly.

"Hi beautiful," Maggie whispered out, bringing herself closer to Alex under the sheet.

Alex sighed contentedly, trying to control the light blush that tinted her cheeks. She was still caught off guard sometimes hearing herself described in such a way, even though Maggie told her often. It just wasn't a word she was used to being described with- that was more how people saw Kara. Alex knew she was far too intimidating and hard-headed for people to feel comfortable enough to describe her with such a word and she had always thought she didn't mind it much. But now that Maggie uttered the word so easily to her-as if she believed it to be the truest thing in the world- Alex realised how much she liked hearing it, the words causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach every time Maggie spoke them.

Maggie allowed herself to let Alex see her lingering gaze- something about the morning air and how playfully they had made love and the way Alex was looking at her right now making her feel bold.

Alex scrunched up her nose, embarrassed at the intense attention.

"What are you looking at?" Alex whispered out shy.

"You," Maggie answered simply, Alex’s doe eyes adding to her already dazed state.

"Why?" Alex asked softly, smiling at Maggie’s directness- it was rare and she loved when Maggie was in this mood. Maggie had been acting strange since yesterday and she really wanted to know why.

Still too shy to voice the reason for her staring Maggie teasingly replied, "You don't want me to look?" She closed her eyes and turned her head away playfully.

Alex chuckled lightly, bringing Maggie's face back to her. "Look," Alex replied softly, a little shy as Maggie opened her eyes again. She brought her hand up to caress Maggie’s arm, not pressing Maggie for the real reason.

Maggie continued looking at Alex with a soft smile, loving how Alex tried to hold her gaze. But after a few seconds, the depth of affection in Maggie’s gaze was too much for Alex to handle and she ducked her head, letting out a shy laugh.

Maggie heart fluttered at Alex's bashfullness and she raised Alex's chin back up to face her again. Unable to resist any longer, she leaned in to kiss Alex all over her speckled nose and cheeks, drawing a flutter of giggles from Alex.

Maggie leaned back, receiving at soft questioning look from Alex behind a smile.

"That’s what I was looking at," Maggie admitted shyly.

"What?" Alex asked smiling but still confused.

Maggie brought her hand up to caress the freckles scattered across Alex’s face as she had been longing to since yesterday. "These."

And it finally clicked for Alex. "M-my freckles?"

And Maggie just nodded softly in response, letting her dimples come through at the surprise in Alex’s voice.

Alex would never have guessed that that’s what Maggie had been so captivated by.

They had faded a little over the years but they were still prominent in the warmer months. When she was little she had never even noticed them but one time in sixth grade one of the boys in her class had laughed at them and, even though she had shut him up immediately, she had been self-conscious about them ever since. It was worse during her younger years, she usually chose to cover them up with make-up. But even now she still felt it a little, it was one of the few things about summer that she didn’t like.

"Why?" she breathed out, a little disbelieving.

Maggie just chuckled as if it was obvious, looking into Alex's eyes. "Because they’re gorgeous."

Alex shook her head and shied away from the earnest gaze, moving back to cover her face with the sheet. "They're not," she mumbled behind it, "I don’t like them."

Maggie eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion at what Alex thought of them. She moved to straddle Alex, attempting to remove the cover from Alex's face. "Hey...take that back." She said it playfully but she honestly couldn't handle Alex saying that- especially, Maggie thought, when it should have been one of the things she liked the most.

Alex just shook her head still under the sheet and Maggie eventually managed to remove it. She turned serious upon seeing Alex's face. "Babe...why?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, not meeting Maggie's eyes. She felt too vulnerable to mention the reason just yet.

The insecurity in Alex's eyes was killing Maggie. She held Alex's chin, moving it to face her. "Alex," she started softly, serious, "they're beautiful." She could still see the insecurity so she continued, in the hopes to make Alex smile. "Seriously...if I had to choose between seeing them or the stars ever again, I would choose them every time."

Alex blushed pink, looking away from Maggie. "Now you're being ridiculous." She knew how much Maggie loved the stars.

Maggie chuckled a little at Alex's response, but she wanted Alex to know how serious she was. She brought her hand to Alex's cheek, moving it to face her. "Look at me Alex." And Alex did, her eyes vulnerable. "Do you think I'm kidding?" Maggie looked at Alex, open and soft.

At the sincerity in Maggie's eyes Alex shook her head. Maggie smiled softly at that but she could still see some hesitance in Alex's gaze and so moved down to press a soft kiss to Alex's freckles. "I love them," she breathed shyly against Alex's cheeks.

And Alex’s stomach flipped at Maggie’s soft declaration. It had been a few weeks since they had said _those_ words to each other and Maggie was still shy about saying them, it was always Alex who would initiate it. So the fact that Maggie had used the word to describe her freckles of all things had Alex’s insides turning to mush.

"Really?" Alex breathed out, bringing Maggie’s face back to lean her head against hers.

Maggie nodded, as if it was obvious. "Why else would I have been staring at them so much," she laughed, shy.

Alex laughed too at Maggie’s blush, finding it unbelievably adorable that Maggie had been too shy to say this to her yesterday. Maggie was shyer now than she had been in the beginning of their relationship and it caused Alex’s heart to flutter softly with love.

Maggie shifted to lay on top of Alex and they stayed like that for a few quiet minutes- Alex enjoying the comfortable weight of Maggie on top of her. After a few minutes Maggie lifted her head to gaze again at her girlfriend and Alex could tell she had something on her mind. Maggie brought her hand up to caress Alex’s hair, hesitantly voicing her thoughts. "Can I take a picture of you like this?"

They didn’t really take many pictures of each other. They were often so tired from work or too lost in each other to even remember little things like that- they hadn't even taken a picture at the beach yesterday. The few pictures they did have together were mostly ones that Kara or James had taken of them. But Maggie did sometimes get the urge to capture a moment.

Alex wasn’t used to having pictures taken of her alone. She was fine with group ones, or ones with Kara or Maggie but when it came to just herself, she became shy. Maggie knew this and that’s why she had asked so softly. She really wanted a picture of Alex right now, with the sun shining on her face, the tan from the day before still visible, bringing out the beautiful freckles she loved so much.

Alex hesitated out of habit. "Like this? I just woke up...I mean-I-."

Maggie stopped her rambling with a kiss. "Yes. Like this. You look... perfect." Her gaze roamed her girlfriend’s face.

"Maggie..." Alex breathed out shy. She was too relaxed, felt too vulnerable to feign her usual cockiness.

"It will just be for me," Maggie added in a whisper, stroking the side of Alex’s face and Alex moved her face into it. "No one else gets to see the beauty of Alex Danvers like this first thing in the morning...just me." Her eyes moved over Alex’s collar bones, her messy hair and bare face.

And Alex smiled bashfully at the softness of Maggie’s voice and the reverence in her caress. She still wasn’t used to being the sole attention of someone but she wanted to try for Maggie, especially when she asked her like that.

Alex looked into Maggie’s eyes before nodding out a shy "okay." She couldn’t imagine being so vulnerable in this way with anyone but Maggie.

Maggie smiled her deep dimpled smile before leaning over to the bedside table to get her phone.

She came back to straddle Alex and opened up her camera at her and Alex rolled her eyes and felt herself blush again at the attention.

She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose playfully as Maggie took some pictures and moved her face into the covers, ducking to hide her growing blush.

"Alex," Maggie laughed, putting her phone down to urge Alex’s face back towards her with her hand, "look at me babe." She smiled down softly at Alex, trying to get her to feel more at ease.

Alex looked up into Maggie’s crinkled eyes, feeling herself relax as Maggie softly caressed her cheeks and pushed her hands through her hair.

Maggie took some pictures like that, as Alex’s blush lessened as she became less aware of the camera and more focused on Maggie’s eyes and Maggie’s smile and Maggie’s hand as it moved softly over her. But Alex’s lessening blush did nothing to control her quickening heartbeat. Her eyes turned softer as she took in the small moment as it was happening- the intimacy of it affecting her deeply. It was moments like this that made Alex remember how much things had changed.

Maggie put her phone down when she had taken as many as she wanted and when she looked down at Alex she noticed her heavy breathing. She put her hand to Alex’s chest and felt the rapid thudding of her heart, Maggie’s own heart flipping at the effect the small moment had had on her girlfriend. Alex looked up at Maggie, unable to hide herself from her, and not wanting to.

Maggie smiled down at Alex full of affection and, after a moment of looking into her warm eyes, leaned down to kiss Alex lovingly against her lips, deepening it as Alex let out an exhale when her tongue licked at her lower lip. She kissed her slowly and deeply before leaning her head back to rest against Alex’s, waiting for the rhythm of Alex’s heart to steady itself. "Thank you," she murmured, sincere, and Alex’s heart fluttered at the gratitude of the simple allowance. "Now I can look at them whenever I want and for as long as I like," Maggie flirted, grinning deep.

Alex laughed shyly and paused a moment, trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. "You’re so obsessed with me weirdo," she finally got out, the affection in her tone completely giving her away.

"Completely crazy," Maggie agreed, grinning and closing her eyes cutely.

Alex just laughed at her girlfriend’s silliness, trying to hide her blush.

She looked at Maggie for a moment, pursing her lips. "Well…I guess you now know how it feels," she grinned wide, her playfulness coming back to her now that she was a bit more awake.

Maggie moved her head back slightly and let out a little laugh. "What are you talking about."

Alex shook her head in mock reproach, tutting, bringing her hand up to playfully poke Maggie right in her dimple. "Those weapons you use against me every day." She knew Maggie was well aware of the effect her dimples had on her.

Maggie giggled brightly, her eyes crinkling closed, the dimples in question on full blast.

"See what I mean!" Alex continued flirting, "They are d _eadly_!" Seeing Maggie's dimples deepen even further, she suddenly gasped out, grabbing her chest dramatically, pretending to have been struck dead.

Maggie laughed louder, head tilting back, unable to believe how much of a dork Alex was. "Oh my God..."

Alex lifted her head back up, laughing with her, thrilled at the reaction from Maggie. "At least my freckles will fade, your dimples are going to accost me every single day for the rest of my life."

And Alex realised what she had said as soon as she saw Maggie's expression change.

Maggie’s chuckles softened out and she looked down at Alex, her eyes bright and full of hope. They both knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together but hearing it again never failed to make Maggie’s heart skip a beat. "The rest of your life," she repeated the words in a whisper, loving the sound of them from her lips. "You sound pretty sure of yourself Danvers?" she teased, trying to mask her vulnerability and calm the strong thudding of her heart.

And Alex gazed right back, serious but tender, cutting right past Maggie’s masked vulnerability. "I am."

She brought her hands up to caress Maggie’s cheeks, the dimples toned down with Maggie’s softer expression, then trailed her fingers through Maggie’s adorably sleep-dishevelled hair. They just gazed at each other softly a moment, revelling in the implication of Alex’s words and Alex saw the vulnerability still in Maggie’s soft brown eyes.

"I love you," she breathed out.

And Maggie’s eyes closed at the declaration, her heart aching in the sweetest way. She couldn't imagine ever getting used to hearing that. Alex just watched Maggie’s reaction- falling deeper and deeper for her every time.

They didn’t say those words much. They showed it in their every action but the actual words weren’t said very often. Not like Kara and Alex did- at the end of every phone call or whenever they hugged goodbye. The words were far too heavy for Maggie to get past her lips so easily- she always had to swallow the lump in her throat and ready herself whenever she did say them.

Once, a couple of weeks ago, Alex had let the words slip at the end of a light, teasing phone call and Maggie had stuttered in her goodbye- having been caught completely off guard. Alex remembers Maggie pausing for a few seconds before breathing out the words, suddenly quiet and shy. And Alex’s heart had raced and raced, as if it was trying to come out of her chest. She had been in a daze at work for the rest of that day.

Alex understood her girlfriend’s cautiousness and had grown to love it- it made every utterance that much more special. She knew it was hard for Maggie to say those words and how it took her a few moments sometimes to get her words out but Maggie never ever failed to say them back to her.

Maggie opened her eyes to look back down at Alex’s love-filled, patiently expectant expression. God, it was as if Maggie could feel herself falling in love with Alex again. She leaned down to press a lingering kiss to Alex’s lips, before leaning back to let out an exhale, collecting herself.

"I love you too."

"Yeah?" Alex breathed, smiling softly.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded, smiling just as soft.

"Say it again."

The words were whispered out of Alex’s mouth before she could even stop herself, but she smiled at the slip, her heartbeats quickening. She had never asked Maggie to tell her before so plainly. And in any other moment she wouldn’t have asked, knowing how hard it was for Maggie. But in that moment she allowed herself.

Maggie’s eyebrows raised at the words and Alex’s teasing, bright eyes. There had been no demand in Alex’s tone, it was said so softly it was almost a question. Maggie let out a shy chuckle and looked down, before nodding as if accepting the challenge. She swallowed and let out an exhale- readying herself again.

And Alex’s heart ached watching Maggie go through all the motions again.

Maggie looked back up at Alex after a moment with soft eyes and a shy smile. "I lo-"

But Alex pulled Maggie by the arm before she could get the words out- feeling too soft on her girlfriend to even let her finish.

Maggie fell back on top of Alex with a yelp and started laughing. "Alex, what- "

But Alex stopped her words with her lips, grabbing Maggie’s face and bringing their mouths together to kiss her deeply.

"I know," Alex breathed into her mouth between kisses. "I love you."

And Maggie laughed knowingly, her heart melting at Alex's words and her ability to read and understand her so well, and accept all of her. She allowed herself to be consumed by Alex’s kisses for a few seconds before breaking the kiss, the sudden overwhelming need to say the words, despite Alex's understanding. She opened her mouth to speak but Alex just shook her head, taking her lips back in hers, stopping her.

"Alex," Maggie laughed, breaking them apart again, "let me say it...."

Alex laughed too as she eventually leaned back. She let her gaze roam Maggie's shining eyes, waiting for the words. Maggie looked back at her, chuckling shyly again and shaking her head at herself, at her inability to just say the words without making such a show of it. She sighed, bringing her head closer to lean against Alex's, nuzzling their noses together and looking in to Alex's warm eyes. "I love you," she whispered, nodding against Alex’s head, "I love you."

Alex held Maggie’s face in her hands, looking at her through teary eyes, her smile beaming. Maggie let out an exhale and chuckled at Alex’s reaction.

Alex laughed too as she pulled Maggie back down and flipped them over so that she was on top of her. She leaned down to press their lips together and Maggie melted into Alex’s kisses, allowing Alex to spread her love all over her body.

They showed their love slower and softer than the night before. Maggie paid extra attention to Alex's freckles now that she could, and Alex laughed brightly every time Maggie kissed her nose and cheeks, unable to hide her happiness at the attention.

If Maggie loved them then maybe they weren't so bad after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be a short little freckle appreciation thing lol but got a little bit out of hand.  
> anyways- good? bad? too soft? Let me know:) hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> im over on tumblr at chia-writes btw:)


End file.
